There is a need in the art for a method of asserting that a party has rights to an item of multimedia content.
User-generated multimedia content websites such as YouTube (see www.youtube.com) are known. Often a user includes one or more multimedia content elements owned by a third party, i.e., not the user or the operator of the user-generated multimedia content website. Currently, the primary means an owner of such multimedia content elements has to exercise its rights on such multimedia content is to force removal of the multimedia content, e.g., force the operator of the user-generated multimedia content website to remove such multimedia content. This is not satisfactory to any of the parties. For example, it would be desirable for the multimedia content owner to be able to be paid for such use of the one or more multimedia content elements, e.g., for playback or for any other use.